The Girl with the Moon in her Eyes
by jkthestral
Summary: A normal girl from a cruel world dies and is somehow brought into a place she wished to live in so much more than her own. But it's not her own body, it's a character that could very well be a natural part of their world. Shinobi world, welcome Mitsuki of the Tsukigan, an evolved form of Sharingan, and the twin of Uchiha Itachi. Ita/OC, Sasu/Naru.
1. Chapter 1: The New Uchiha

Chapter 1: The New Uchiha

Groaning, I half-opened my eyes, waking up slowly, and reached over to shut off my alarm, only to find it wasn't there and wasn't the thing that was beeping. In fact, there wasn't any bedside table. My hand hit a cold metal surface. I opened my eyes fully and was shocked at what I saw. My hand, covered in a neat, white bandage. Attempting to sit up, I failed miserably, a oxygen mask pulling at the tender skin on my face. Reaching up my other hand that felt nothing, I saw it was fine, but my hands were almost perfect. With perfect, centered nails. And straight, slender fingers. I frowned in confusion. My hands had never been perfect. My fingers had been long and fat, with hair and calluses. Some of my fingers had been bent and my nails weren't straight. Reaching up to the oxygen mask, I took it off and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of cleaner and bleach. I also detected blood. At least my sense of smell was the same. Feeling my face, I felt bandages covering my right eye. My hair was pretty much all there, as far as I could tell. There were some signs of skin grafts, though, as I felt several small, thin scars covering portions of my face. Using my bandaged hand, I ripped the IV drip out of my good arm, and threw off the covers, to find legs that certainly were not my own. They were model-type legs, slightly muscled, and smooth, no sign of hair. Sighing, I got up, attempting to find a mirror. Ah, there was one. Floor length mirror next to heart rate monitor. I looked in it, then froze in shock. The beeping sound that had woken me sped up. The door crashed open, and a doctor ran in, only to stop when he found I was standing. I turned to him slowly, and asked, "What have you done to me?"

Because the face and body I had seen in the mirror were not my own. They were how I would imagine a young, female Uchiha Itachi would look like.

* * *

I stayed still in my seat, sitting up straight, eyes open and staring hard into the Hokage's gray-green eyes. He sighed for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes and took a puff from his pipe for the ninth time in the past 5 minutes. Steeling myself to expressionlessness, I watched as he shuffled through several papers and scribbled something down in the notes section of what looked like a certificate of citizenship. "So you're saying you are not Uchiha Itachi's twin? I 've got blood tests that show you might as well be."

I nodded, biting my lip. He asked again, "And you're not from this world, you're from another one, and you didn't formerly look like this?"

I nodded again, chewing on my poor lip. Yesterday, or what felt like yesterday to me, I had died a just turned 16 girl and then I woke up a technically 13 year old female Uchiha Itachi before the Uchiha massacre. (I had watched the Naruto anime back in my old world when I was younger.) The Sandaime Hokage sighed again. "Well, I guess I'll draw you up papers as a citizen of Konoha, but how are we going to explain the eyes?"

I also had what seemed to be permanently active Sharingan, marking me as an Uchiha. Thinking hard, I came up with a scenario. Opening my mouth to speak for the first time in 20 minutes, I asked, "Does Uchiha Mikoto remember Itachi's birth?"

He shook his head. Just what I needed. "Then just say that I am his twin, as I might as well be a female him, and tell her that I was stolen away at birth but I wandered into the village two days ago, with amnesia and severe injuries. That will explain the eyes, the sudden appearance, and the injuries."

He thought it over for a moment, then said, "You're willing to fake amnesia?"

"I've got nothing else I can do. I don't know how to get back into my own life, one that I would actually prefer going without, and if I must, I will kill for you and for Itachi, and for Naruto. I somewhat understand what it feels like to be shunned." I smiled sadly at him, letting him now it was a tight subject that I would not divulge much about. Although my own history was for a much different reason. It was because I excelled, because I was good, that I was pushed away. The Third stared at me for a moment, both of us lost in thought, then scribbled something down quickly, snapped his fingers and an ANBU appeared out of nowhere, taking the scroll and disappearing again. I watched him as he leaped across the rooftops at a speed most couldn't see. "That's Kakashi, isn't it?"

He nodded, silent, and puffed on his pipe. "I assume you can help him?"

"No, I won't help him, I'll just give him a push." I answered, still watching him. He watched for a little longer as well, then pulled out a drawer in his desk, reaching in and taking out a hitai-ate with the leaf symbol. He offered it to me, and I took it silently, nodding my thanks. In my original life, they had started genetically modifying humans to fight in the wars that the country had created. I had been the first test and only subject, as I was dying anyways, from a car accident that left the injuries that Konoha's hospital had taken care of. The scientists in charge of the experiment didn't even attempt to help me, just stuck more and more needles into me until I broke out of my chains, destroyed them and their research, and the entire facility, then fell asleep, dying. I _died_ in my world, but somehow managed to end up in this one, with all my genetically engineered powers remaining. Sense of smell, sense of hearing, vision, and sense of taste too. I could literally taste the air with my tongue. I even had some things that would pass as shinobi skills, like the ability to use inner energy, which they called chakra, but I could use it for forever, as my resources were always being restored and were practically limitless. I could access every cell of my brain, every memory, and I could use a memory of my own to go to that place, even if I were on the other side of the world. I could not, however, switch worlds. I had perfect, detailed, memories, organized like books in a library, every day adding another book to those shelves. My abilities in normal things had also gone up, as they gave me steroids or something of the like, that made my muscles so much stronger, so much stronger that I had crushed the door handle when I walked in. I could easily, very easily, learn Japanese, as I had just learned it by reading a dictionary of the words. I still felt like I was cheating, though. Before, it would have taken me ages to learn and memorize something like that. Now it took me minutes, or maybe hours at the most. So I would be able to learn anything a shinobi could probably do, but a thousand times faster. A knock at the door shook me out of my thoughts. I turned to the door, and the Hokage called out, "Come in!"

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" A man I recognized as Uchiha Fugaku stepped in, bowing slightly, a haughty look on his face. I stared at him blankly, not letting him see my emotions, but I saw fear, confusion, and shock run through his seemingly emotionless eyes. The Hokage replied behind me, "Yes. I called for you. This girl, you recognize her, yes?"

"She looks exactly like Itachi." He answered without thinking, then blinked in shock, once, shutting the door behind him, he stalked up to the desk, slamming his hands down on top of it, and I turned to follow him with my eyes. "Who is she? Is she a missing twin that we were not aware of?"

"She collapsed at our gate two days ago, injured and without memories, but it was certain who she was. She is of your clan. The Sharingan is unmistakable. We believe she is a twin stolen away at birth before anyone knew she existed. Will you take her in?" The Hokage asked, his demeanor completely different from when he talked to me. Fugaku looked at him, then me, then back at the Hokage. "Blood tests?"  
"Here." Sarutobi Hiruzen handed him the papers, including the ones categorizing my injuries. Fugaku scanned it quickly, then looked at me with hard eyes, trying to intimidate me, I suppose. Thinking this would be a perfect time to speak, I spoke in perfect formal Japanese, "I have no name as of yet, so will you name me, father?"

He stiffened at the word "father", and I bit my lip, immediately regretting that decision. He turned to the Hokage. "I will take her in. Is there anything essential I need to know about her?"

"As the result of a good many experiments done on her, she can very easily destroy things and loud sounds as well as strong scents. She is a shinobi in many aspects, but there are some things you may need to teach her, such as jutsu, but she will catch on very quickly. Her mind is perfect in all aspects, and anything you give her she will remember forever. Treat her well." The Hokage said, and I bit harder, drawing blood that I quickly licked away. I hadn't wanted to tell them that. My new father whirled around and stomped out, pausing at the door only to say, "Come with me."

* * *

"Fugaku, you're back already?" A woman called from the kitchen. His only reply was as he took off his shoes, "Hn."

I took off my shoes, placing them neatly next the shelf by the door, noticing two pairs of shoes were missing. There was 8 compartments, two for each person in the house, I assumed, one cubby was for inside slippers, and the other for outdoor shoes. Two pairs were gone, more than likely Itachi's and Sasuke's. Father had already disappeared into the room where a delicious smell was emanating from. I followed the scent in, walking as quietly and quickly as I could with bare feet on wood. A woman, who I had correctly assumed was my new mother, stood by the stove, stirring a large pot and watching over a fry pan with green vegetables in it. Father, as I would call him from now on, went and hugged her from behind, then took over the ladle, allowing her to turn around. Immediately her hands went up to her mouth, eyes watering, and I attempted to smile, only succeeding to get a slight smirk. She giggled and wiped away her tears. She smiled at me fully. "Looks like you are just as expressionless as your father and brother, huh? I always wanted a daughter. Is this what the Hokage called you for?"

She asked my father over her shoulder. He hnned a reply, which she obviously understood, as she walked over to me. I was already, at 13, quite tall compared to her, and was nearly her height. She was very pretty, but I obviously took after my father more, as she frowned and pulled me a little closer, I suspect inspecting for similarities between her and me. She found it in the lips, apparently, as she poked them once, pulling them this way and that, then hugged me tight. "Thank kami you have my lips, at least."

She held me out, looking me once over again, then asked, "Do you have a name? I can't keep calling you daughter forever."

"We need to name her." Father spoke more than a one word answer since we got out of the Hokage's office. She frowned at him, then turned to me. "What would you like to be called?"

"Whatever you find suitable, mother." Apparently me calling her mother made her very happy, as she squealed and hugged the air out of me. "How about Kushina?"

My father offered, hitting a sore spot for obviously the both of us. I winced, and Mikoto's face darkened. She stalked over to him and yelled in his ear. "I am not naming my daughter after the dead! They will not return so I refuse to have her feel like she has to live up to it!"

"I don't mind." I tried to appease her, but she turned on me. "I'm not naming you Kushina! I won't name you until I find the perfect name."

"You won't name who until you find the perfect name?" A soft, smooth voice called from the doorway. "Ah, Itachi!"

Mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "You have Sasuke?"

"Yes, I picked him up today." Was the answer. Mother latched onto my arm and dragged me out, pushing me in front of chibi Sasuke and Itachi. "Sasuke, didn't you say you wanted a sister? Well, it's your lucky day! We found a missing member of our family!"

I watched their reactions carefully. Itachi had been surprised, but it soon dissolved into worry. Sasuke, however, watched me, openmouthed with shock. Itachi hissed at his mother, "Blood tests?"

It was so like his father that I just had to. I bust out laughing, laughing so hard my stomach hurt and I was barely able to see from all the tears. Rolling around on the floor, I clutched my stomach, letting out the laughs until they softened into giggles that shook my body. I tried, but failed to stand up and grab onto something, resolving to wipe my eyes so I could see. After the fit had subsided, I hiccupped, shocking myself and all of them and a hand was offered, which I took. Carefully standing up, I took a deep breath, forcing down the last of the hiccups, and faced them. "I'm so sorry, you are just so like father I was surprised. He said the same exact thing when he was told. I was, so to say, spirited away at birth. I was only recently found at the gates of Konoha, blood tests are done and the Sharingan were unmistakable. So, _our_ mother-" I emphasized our mother, "- was wondering what to name me as I have no name yet, or I have one and do not remember it."

"How about Mitsuki? It means moon child. Child being bright and lively, and moon being cold and silent, like the both sides of you that you seem to have." Itachi offered, smiling gently at me. I blushed and decided immediately I liked it. My former name was my own, but I needed something different. Mitsuki was perfect. "I like Mitsuki. I love it."

My new mother clapped and whirled me around, picking me up easily, even though she looked fragile, completely different from my own mother. "It's perfect. We'll name you Mitsuki."


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Keep a Secret

Chapter 2: I Can't Keep a Secret

Groaning, I sat up and stretched, enjoying the bright dawn light that streamed through the window. They had situated me in the guest room, provided me with a pair of pajamas, and gave me a temporary set of clothes to wear. Throwing off the blankets, I walked over to the window, opening it ever so slightly, just so I could smell the air. I loved the smell of the air after rain. It felt beautiful, and smelled like clean water and forests. A soft knock at the door pulled me out of my reverie, and I called out, "A moment!"

Frantically stripping and pulling on the outfit I had been given. Like in my former life, after the bath I had braided my hair then dried it, so when I pulled open the door to see who it was, I was pulling out the ties and hurriedly finger-combing it. It was Itachi, who was obviously very surprised with my appearance. My straight hair, which had been so identical to his own, now had soft, beachy waves that curled and bounced on my chest and back like my old life. The clothes I had gotten from Mother had been a simple white dress with black leggings and it also had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, Watching my shell-shocked twin carefully, I asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"My mom told me since I have no missions today, to bring you shopping for clothes. Mother wanted to go shopping with you, but she had to bring Sasuke to school." He awkwardly answered me, obviously unused to having a sister. He shuffled a bit, then held out a folded white square with a corner of the Uchiha Fan poking out. "They want you to hide your eyes as most would find it threatening to have an Uchiha with Sharingan active walk into their store."

I knew by they he meant our parents. I took it, and folding it carefully, tied it around my head so my eyes were covered. I could still see chakra signatures somewhat, but everything was dark. I nodded, satisfied it was tight enough. "You'll have to guide me around. I don't think I can deactivate my Sharingan and it's not much good for seeing through things like Byakugan can."

Reaching out, I blindly groped around for the door handle or the frame, and was met by a cold hand which guided me out to the opposite wall then shook out of my grasp. I heard a snick and knew he closed the door. His footsteps padded over to me again, almost silent, but he was stepping a little harder so I could hear him. The cool hand took mine again, and guided me to the wall next to the stairs. Going on the opposite side of me, I felt him move downwards. So I shuffled forward, using my feet and toes to feel for the first step. There it was. I stepped down and felt for the next edge. Another step. There were 14 steps in this flight of stairs. Two down, 12 to go. I felt the next step and planted my foot down firmly. 3 down, 11 to go. Next one. Rhythm was getting a little easier. Next one. 5 down, 9 to go. I could tell he was slightly impatient but he waited, going at my speed. 6 down, 8 to go. 7. 8. 9. He swept me up and carried me down. "Thanks, Itachi."

"We only have so much time." Was his answer. He guided me to the doorway and I felt around for my shoes, which met my hand earlier than expected. I pulled on the shinobi sandals I had been given, then stood up, reaching for the door. It was already open. Stepping cautiously, I went out, and it immediately became easier to see, light shining through ever so slightly and revealing more objects to me. I could vaguely see the outline of Itachi, and it reminded me so much of during the anime, when Neji was caring for Hinata even though he "disliked " her. I reached for the outstretched hand carefully, closing the door behind me. Stepping forward, Itachi gently pulled me through the Uchiha compound, as I could hear the whispers starting about me and who I was, why I was wearing the Uchiha clan symbol, and whether or not I was really blind. It got worse when we left the Uchiha compound and entered the civilian area. It got even louder when we entered what presumably was a store. He guided me over to a desk and placed my hand on it. "Can we get clothes for her?"

I couldn't hear an answer, but Itachi took my hand and said, "Thank you."

He pulled me over to somebody else, and I could hear them shuffling around, and the clacking of metal and shifting of clothes. She or he stopped and asked, "Yes, what can I help you with, Uchiha-sama?"

"I'd like to find clothes for my twin sister, Mitsuki." Itachi answered coolly. I could almost hear the glint in her eyes. That would be a very valuable bit of gossip. "Okay, what colors does she like and what would she prefer?"

"I like just about any color of the rainbow but I only look good in greys, black, reds, or purples." I blurted out. Then I realized. "I guess I remembered something. It just came out."

"Okay then, follow me this way!" All of the sudden, the lady's voice was high pitched and squeaky. Itachi grabbed my hand and followed her, tugging me along. She unceremoniously dumped a bundle of clothes into my arms a moment later, then ran off. Itachi stayed still for a moment, then I felt a pull in the opposite direction. "Dressing room is this way. Let's see how you like the clothes."

* * *

We came out an hour later, with two bags of clothes, shoes, and other necessities for her, as well as some shinobi gear I had gotten for her. Recalling this morning's talk, it was the most I ever heard my father say in two minutes. He had told me about her status, what she needed, and after shopping and bringing the clothes back home, have her change then bring her to the Hokage's office. He wanted me to test her and see what she could do, in terms of keeping up in jumping across the roofs. Glancing at her, she had gotten used to walking with a blindfold on very quickly. I was able to walk my own pace and have her keep up with me. She still stumbled every now and then, but would pick herself back up, dust herself off, and keep going. Walking quicker, I watched as she tilted her head slightly, bringing it this way and that, as if triangulating my position based on footsteps, and sped up. I frowned. Nobody could hear a shinobi's footsteps. Which meant either her sense of hearing was extremely good, and she could hear the whispers around her, or she could see through the blindfold. It was definitely the first as the fabric was something you weren't supposed to see through. Even through one layer. She had 6 layers over her eyes, as the fabric was folded. I walked faster, as fast as I could without her stumbling too much, and put a few meters of distance between us, then whispered, "Mitsuki."

She tilted her head, and answered, "What is it?"

I returned my expression to emotionless, but inside my head, things were whirring around. Her hearing was extremely good. Which meant she heard the whispers. Which also meant she didn't care for them. How, and why? "They can say whatever they want."

Was her answer to my unspoken question. Quirking my head ever so slightly, I watched her carefully. She had read my mind. Oh well, it was probably a fluke. "It's not a fluke. Your lips are moving while you think, and while you breathe, I can hear the different sounds you're making. If you breathed through your nose, I wouldn't hear you, but right now you're having difficulty breathing through your nose, right? Relax."

Taking her word for it, I relaxed, and attempted to breathe through my nose, but sneezed as the scent I had wanted to avoid came with a breeze that swept past us. Her head turned up and she sniffed the wind. "Ah, I see. Why won't you help him?"

She dumped the bags on me, and was gone in a millisecond, surprising me. I snapped around, just barely managing to see her jump away in the direction the wind came from. Sighing slightly, I jumped after her, watching as she made her way easily across the roofs. One time she almost slipped off, and several she planted her feet on as if to check she was on solid footing. I followed her for several seconds, until she dropped out of sight into a small alleyway. She was so far ahead that I heard the screams before I saw the frantically running men and her. She was carefully holding a bleeding blonde-haired kid that I recognized. He was the Kyuubi container, and he also went to school with Sasuke. Jumping off the roof, I landed next to her gracefully. "What did you do to them?"  
"Showed them a giant skull." She turned away, setting the kid down against the wall, and taking off her blindfold to wipe his wound clean. "Do you have any bandages in that bag of stuff?"

"Yes." I handed her a roll of bandages that I had gotten for her. She took it and lifted his shirt, not even reacting to the seal or the wound at all. It probably was muscle memory for her then. She wrapped the wound tight, stemming the bleeding from coming out, but the bandage was soaked before long. "Go ahead home and tell your mother sorry I stained some stuff. Give me a change of clothes and here, take this."

She held out the now bloody square of fabric and pulled off her stained dress, still facing away. Underneath she was wearing nothing, and the leggings seemed okay, but she was absolutely not showing any reaction to the fact I was staring openly at the many scars on her body. I took the cloth and dress, handing her another dress, this one in black, and she dragged it over her head, messing up her hair. "I'm taking him to the Hokage's office. Meet me there."

I watched as she leaped away without a single stumble or fall. Looking down at the dress she had quickly changed out of, I noticed something weird. The front of it was cut open diagonally, as if she had gotten cut. Cursing, I leapt in the opposite direction towards the house so I could get more bandages.

* * *

Hokage's office

* * *

I knocked quickly on the door. When there was no answer, just the Hokage speaking to someone about a mission, I kicked it several times. The Third called, "Wait a moment, please."

I stomped around impatiently. After a few minutes, I heard them stop talking. I kicked it open, only to see two surprised people, both silver haired, but one sat at a desk and the other wore an ANBU mask. Opening my mouth to speak, I started, "What the hell is going on with-"

My vision wavered. I wobbled a bit, extremely dizzy, then regained my footing, and hissed, "What the hell is going on with Naruto?! They're abusing him while he's a sa-"

I collapsed and only then did I notice my front was stained with blood. When was it from? Was it from Naruto? No, he already stopped bleeding. Probably the time when I confronted the men and protected Naruto. My vision blackened for a moment, then I keeled over backwards, the last thing I saw being a worried Itachi with a roll of bandages in his hand.

* * *

"Who is she?" asked Inu, one of my fellow ANBU. He had taken off his mask, knowing that, I, as a fellow ANBU would not say a thing. "Rather, how is she?"

Questioned the Hokage. I glanced up at them. "She got hurt protecting the boy you condemned to misery. We named her Mitsuki, and she's my twin, Kakashi. A twin we didn't know anything about, yet excels in everything I can do and worked to do."

"You mean, she can use the Sharingan, and she's exactly like you?" Kakashi looked shocked. My face was grim. "She can use Mangekyou."

My head snapped up to face the Hokage. "Tell me the truth. Who has she killed, and why is she here?"

He sighed, and swiveled his chair around to face the windows. "Jun, stop sleeping."

In a flash, her wound healed, faster than Naruto did, and her body jerked, limply rising up to a sitting position. Her eyes opened, but they were still Mangekyou. "That's mean, you know. I actually was hurt."

Kakashi and I both stared, surprised and more than a little bit scared. I reached into my weapons pouch cautiously, and she obviously noticed, because as soon as she saw, her eyes looked down.

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

* * *

I desperately tried to make up an excuse. I couldn't tell them just yet. I shouldn't have saved Naruto, but I had so desperately wanted to bring him away from those who were hurting him just like the scientists did to me. "I was experimented on by a group of scientists who made me stronger, and made me the way I am. I remember everything, down to the last minute detail, I can smell, see, hear, and taste better than most humans can, I am extremely strong, and I heal very fast. I didn't want him to be hurt. I've heard of Naruto before, and yes, I do remember my past life, it's not one worth talking about or having to talk about it."

"Is she dangerous?" Was his only question in return. The Hokage sighed, following on my story. "Itachi-kun, relax. You share blood. Besides, it took her hours to explain her life, and I wouldn't want her to have to explain it to you. Let her have a new life, a different chance."

He relaxed, but only slightly. "I want more proof."

I snapped. "Do you want to hear about every single fucking painful experiment those damn scientists did on me? Do you want to know about how they killed me and brought me back to life until I didn't know whether I was dead or not anymore? Sure, I heal fast, but I feel 100 times more pain than usual because all I do is speed up time for the wound. My brain has been broken. Broken, fixed, broken fixed, broken fixed. My mind snapped ages ago. Would you like to see what's inside my mind? I can show it to you. Use your Mangekyou. Have a Yamanaka examine my head. They'll go crazy before they've been in there 5 seconds."

"Jun, calm down." The Hokage tried to calm me down. I snapped at him over my shoulder, "Don't call me that name!"

"Fine. Mitsuki, show them your real eyes." Sarutobi Hiruzen was getting on my nerves, but I obeyed, trying my best to force down the chakra levels going to my eyes. I closed them, and when I opened them, the reaction I knew I would see happened.


End file.
